Darmanitan Slam 2
Darmanitan Slam 2 is an action 2.5D platformer developed by VictoryStar. It was released in 2012 for the Wii. It is the sequel to the successful game Darmanitan Slam. This makes it the second game in the Darmanitan Slam series. In the game, Darmanitan travels to the top of the volcano to perfect his Slam Powers. Plot Some 800 years ago, the volcano of Pokémon Island erupted. A ghastly Pokémon named Dark Darmanitan was released and caused havoc on the island. The ancient guardians of the island weakened Dark Darmanitan and left him in a tomb inside the volcano, hoping his sould would perish. Now, in the present, evil Emboar and his son Pignite stand outside of the tomb, looking for a way in. Pignite claims that there must be a special switch, but Emboar disagrees. "That engraving on the wall says, 'One who gives fruit shall enter.' What does that mean?!" Emboar exclaims. Pignite asks if this is al, worth it, and says that Dark Darmanitan's soul would've perished by now. Emboar realizes what he must do to open the tomb, and orders Pignite to release the Pig Party. Meanwhile, Darmanitan and his buddy Darumaka are relaxing in their hut, when the volcano erupts. Thousands of odd-looking creatures spread out around the island. Darmanitan and Darumaka are trapped in cages. They watch in horror as the strange beings steal their Nanab Berry hoard. Darmanitan gets enraged and breaks out. He tries to get to his Berry Hoard, but more creatures stand in his way. Emboar appears and says, "I'm baaa-aaaack, Darmanitan! Do you like my Pig Party? Heh, you're in the middle of it!" He turns to his minions and orders them to move out. Some of the Pig Party lock Darmanitan and Darumaka in the hut. Soon, the two break out and pursue them. After defeating the first Pig Party Member, Darmanitan and Darumak learn from the Pan Brothers that there is something in the island's volcano that can help Darmanitan perfect his Slam attacks. Panpour (the smartest of the three brothers) says that it is called the Red Charm. He says that 800 years ago, a Darmanitan was taken under control by the Charm and became Dark Darmanitan. He raged across the island, trying to free himself from the Red Charm's spell. He was trapped ina tomb that was put in the volcano, wher his soul was supposed to perish. Pansear says that it would take thousands of years for Dark Darmanitan's soul to perish, so if Emboar would free him from the tomb, Dark Darmanitan's rage would continue. Darmanitan and Darumaka continue on to the beach, frantic to stop Emboar. After traveling through the beach, Darmanitan and Darumaka find the second Pig Party member and defeat it. They see Pignite with the other members and follow them in pursuit. Then they find a small train, pulling many cars filled with Nanab Berries. They get in pone of the carts, and Pignite decides to deal with them himself. However, he is unsuccessful. After a long fight, Darmanitan punches Pignite into the back of the train, causing it to fall apart. But then the train, Pignite, and the Nanab Berries fall into the ocean below. Disgusted, Darmanitan leaves, hoping to find the rest of the Berry hoard. Darumaka follows hesitantly. After defeating an Arbok in the Forest area, Darmanitan notices that Darumak is sick. Not knowing what to do, he asks a Lilligant if she would be able to help. She agrees and starts tending to Darumaka's poison. After Darumaka is healed, Lilligant squeezes him and begs him not to leave. Darumaka falls hopelessly n love with her. Lilligant says that she will give them items to replentish their health if they need them. Darmanitan relucantly agrees, then he and Darumaka continue their journey. After the two travel through the Cliff area, they notice a larhe drum-like head buried in the ground. Suddenly, Seviper, Muk, Arbok, Crobat, Drapion, and Scolipede appear and crawl into the head. It becoms alive and tries to crash into Darmanitan and Darumaka. Panpou suddenly appears and tells them that it's the Pig Party Chief. He rules the Pig Party alongside Emboar and Pignite. Darmanitan and Darumaka battle the Chief. After a long battle, the Chief explodes, sending the six Pig Party Members flying in all directions. Darmanitan and Darumaka celebrate their win and continue to the volcano. Soon, they find Pignite. He begins bragging that he has possesion of the Red Charm and they are just a few Berries short of openning Dark Darmanitan's tomb. Darmanitan and Darumak battle him again. After they win, the Red Charm teleports somewhere. Pignite says weakly that it went to his dad's castle. Frantic, Darmanitan and Darumaka continue their quest. Darmanitan and Darumak finally get to Emboar's castle. After they go through the castle with a mine cart and a rocket barrel, they arrive at Dark Darmanitan's tomb. Emboar is there, watching the tomb's door absorb the Berries. He holds up the Red Charm triumphantly. He says that it is the only item that can control Dark Darmanitan. Darmanitan and Emboar have an epic battle, with Emboar losing. Just then, the tomb door begins to crack. Emboar tells Darmanitan to watc and learn as he controls all of Dark Darmanitan's power. The door opens, and a massive explosion occurs. Through the smoke, Darmanitan can see the outline of Dark Darmanitan's huge body. He can hear it yelling ina deep, monster-like voice. After the smoke clears, the giant monsters spots Emboar. It throws its fist at him, sending him flying. Then it sees Darmanitan and begins attemting to attack him. Darmanitan dodges all of Dark Darmanitan's punches, causing it to get angrier, larger, and stronger. The Pan Brothers appear out of nowhere and tell Darmanitan that he can absorb the Red Charm to become Super Slam Darmanitan. Then he would have enough power to defeat Dark Darmanitan once and for all. Darmanitan agrees, and approaches the Red Charm. It zips into his body. He begins to overflow with a powerful energy. Dark Darmanitan grabs him and hurls him up into outer space. The final battle begins. After a very long fight, Dark Darmanitan's body splits, then disappears. Darmanitan loses his Super Slam powers and plummets back to earth. Survives the impact because Darumaka, the Pan Brothers, and Lilligant break his fall. They celebrate the defeat of Dark Darmanitan. Meanwhile, Emboar and Pignite are sitting together in a distant land. After a long silence, Pignite says, "That was fun, huh?" Gameplay Most of the gameplay remains unchanged from the first game. Darmanitan still has the health bar. However, in the first game, he is damaged if he touches an enemy. Now, enemies can attack, and he will take damage if he is hit. The health bar starts out small, but by gainibg experience points, the player can use theme to increase the level of the bar. Darmanitan can still restore health by finding an Oran Berry. The health bar will not increase when Daruma joins in, unlike the first game. Darumaka's purpose is the same as in Darmanitan Slam. Mine cart riding makes a comeback as well. There is also a variation to mine cart riding, called bobsledding. Bobsledding is like behind-the-back mine cart riding. It is the only full 3D feature in the game. When bonsledding, Damanitan can jump as well as steer. Checkpoints come back. However, they are not run by Archen. N-A-N-A-B Letters return to Darmanitan Slam 2. Collecting all five is needed to fully complete a level. Puzzle Pieces also return, and their purpose is the same as the first game. Of course, the Nanab Berry—the games' signature item—returns. Collecting 100 will grant the player an extra life. Berry Coins also make a comeback. They can be spent at the Pan Brothers' shop to buy items. Finally, Super Guide returns for the sequel. If the player loses 8 lives in a level, he or she will have the option to have Shiny Darmanitan automatically play through the level. The player will eventually have to complete the level on their own. Darmanitan loses his Hammer Arm ability, usable in the prequel. This game becomes more combat-styled. Darmanitan attacks by using punches and kicks, like many fighting games. As Darmanitan and Darumaka collect experience points, they learn new moves. Experience ponts can also be used to level up their stats. There are six stats: — By leveling up this stat, Darmanitan and can learn new attacks. — When this stat levels up, attacks become more powerful. — Leveling this stat up will increase Darmanitan's health bar. — The strength of slam attacks. As it levels up, they get more powerful but get more difficult to use. The game uses the Slam Engine again. However, all characters' models are made to be affacted by the engine, giving them a CGI look as well. Characters Playable Characters NPCs File:511Pansage Dream.png|Pansage File:Pansear Dream.png|Pansear File:Panpour Dream.png|Panpour File:Lilligant Dream.png|Lilligant File:Emboar Dream.png|Emboar File:Pignite Dream.png|Pignite Enemies (In order of appearance.) Bosses File:Pig Party1.png|'Seviper' Jungle File:Pig Party2.png|'Muk' Beach File:Pignite Dream.png|'Pignite' Beach, Underground, Temple, Volcano File:Pig Party3.png|'Arbok' Forest File:Pig Party4.png|'Crobat' Underground File:Pig Party5.png|'Drapion' Desert File:Pig Party6.png|'Scolipede' Temple File:Pig Party Chief.png|'Chief' Cliff File:Emboar Dream.png|'Emboar' Volcano Areas *Area 1: Jungle *Area 2: Beach *Area 3: Forest *Area 4: Underground *Area 5: Desert *Area 6: Temple *Area 7: Cliff *Area 8: Volcano Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar Category:Sequels Category:2.5D Games